


Warm Hands

by getdownkyh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: Sinking into the warm bubble bath, you watched from your peripheral as Younghyun entered the shared bathroom, towel dangerously low on his hips.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Warm Hands

You hung your chin on the side of the tub, entranced by the way his back figure looked as he washed his face. He turned the water tap off and turned around, meeting your eyes, drying his hands on the small towel by the sink. 

You reached both your hands out towards him, like a child towards candy, gazing at him through your lashes. Younghyun chuckled, the sound echoing slightly through the bathroom tiles. Fixing the towel to fit better against his hips, he walked towards you. Crouching to meet your eye level, he delicately pushed away a wet strand of hair that stuck to your cheek.

You took his hand in yours, measuring the length of his fingers against yours, and then lacing your fingers together. His thumb drew circles on your hand, both of you staring at each other, loving smiles tugging on both your lips involuntarily. 

“There’s space for one more person in here.” 

Younghyun gently patted you on the head, “Babe I already showered.” 

You jutted your bottom lip out slightly, “The water doesn’t stay warm for long if I’m in here alone.”

He laughed, giving in to you like he knew he would, “Alright, alright.” 

You scooted forward, making space for him as he threw his towel over the hanging rack, carefully entering the tub, sitting behind you. His arms quickly wrapped around your body, pulling you snug between his legs, your back to his chest. 

Younghyun rested his chin on your shoulder, his hands travelling up and down the side of your arms. You pulled your knees towards your body, curling up into a ball, sighing as you lean into him comfortably. 

“Rough week?” he spoke, his hands lathering bubbles on your skin.

You smiled, feeling his voice tickling your ears. “More like rough life.” 

He gently grasped your shoulders, “My hardworking baby, I wish I could do more for you.” 

You moaned softly, feeling the knots in your shoulders loosening up from his squeeze. “You’re more than enough for me.”

Younghyun pressed a kiss to your shoulder as he planted his hands firmly on your back, putting enough pressure for you to voluntarily straighten your back, immersing yourself in his touches. Your eyes fluttered close, feeling his thick palm running through your back, the push and pull of him alternating between light strokes and firm squeezes, providing you much needed relief. 

He lightly hummed a tune, kneading out your stress. Younghyun wouldn’t say he gives good massages per se, but he was so in tune with you that he could practically read your reactions like an open book. It was second nature to him, as he glided his hands over your body, anticipating when you would slightly stiffen or relax, adjusting his grip accordingly.

His hand moved upwards, pressing his thumbs at the spot between your shoulder blades, and then inching upwards towards the back of your neck. He weaved his fingers into the hair at the back of your head and massaged your scalp gently. You leaned into his hand, feeling comfort and pleasure at the same time.

“You’re like a cat getting head scratches.”

You smiled at him, eyes still closed, “Hmm, we can be cats together.” 

Younghyun laughed, moving his hand towards your legs, rubbing them slowly, motioning you to extend your legs, relaxing them next to his. You complied, leaning into him for support, extending your right leg, the water swishing, unthreatened against the tub. His right index sketched imaginary shapes on your right thigh, and he wound his left arm loosely around your stomach, leaving teasing touches on your side. 

You took his left hand in yours, bringing them out of the water, watching the water droplets dripping, playing with his fingers mindlessly. You entwined your hand with his for a few seconds, twisting your hands together then letting them go to trace his significantly larger digits. You pressed a chaste kiss to his hand, “You have warm hands.” 

He tightened his grip on your right thigh, as he slung his other arm around your shoulder, his left hand in close proximity to your chest. You kept clinging to his hand, a silent metaphor of not letting him go. 

“I like this.” You said. 

“I know.” He pressed another kiss to your shoulder. “I know you like being touched by me.” 

You shivered at the subtle innuendo, wondering if he was going to end it there or if he was suggesting something else. You did not wonder for long, as you felt his fingers travelling across your thigh, closer and closer to your center.

Younghyun let out a stifled groan as he pressed his middle finger to your core, feeling slight frustration from the added restriction from the water. Your hands quickly gripped onto his arm for support, feeling like you were falling without any warning.

You let out a whine, a shy attempt at masking your moan from sounding too profane just from one touch. “That feels good, babe?” he cooed. 

You nodded, fingers clutched around his arm. 

Sighing, he started massaging your bud in gentle circles, occasionally using extra pressure to draw out moans out of you. You clung to his arm, head dropping to the side, lips pulled between your teeth. His strokes started off slow, gradually getting faster and faster. You clenched around nothingness, your thighs shaking, disturbing the calm water, as you exerted all voluntary control you have to keep your leg open and your sensitivity accessible to him.

He traced open mouthed kisses on your shoulder, his breath hot on your even hotter skin. You were lost in his touches and he was lost in your cries, your whines and moans echoing through the bathroom, sending shivers up Younghyun’s neck. His head felt dizzy, undeserving to hear such sinful, yet beautiful sounds, and feeling even dizzier comprehending that he was the one, the only one to produce such sounds out of you.

He flinched slightly, feeling your nails digging deep crescents into the skin of his arms, your focus long gone, head hung low, desperately trying to reach your climax. Younghyun thrusted his hip slightly, causing you to lean backwards, your head meeting his chest. The change of posture caused the water to ride up to your chest, teasingly rippling around your nipple.

Mind foggy, you called out his name, voices manifested into barely audible whispers, and with one last flick, your body took in the overwhelming sensation of his thick, calloused fingers, falling apart in his grasp, shuddering against him, as he planted kisses all over your skin, soothing you down from your ecstasy.

You panted, your fingers now barely clutching his arms, head pushed deeper against his body.

Younghyun unlatched your fingers, bringing your limp hand to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss. “That will keep the water warm for a while.” 


End file.
